Vent
by Olessya
Summary: Milo et Camus attendent dans leurs temples que les chevaliers de bronze arrivent...


Titre : Vent (Chapitre unique)

Auteur : Olessya

Personnages : Milo et Camus (comme toujours ! J )

Genre : Sérieux. Allusions yaoi.

Vent. 

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard de revenir incessamment sur toi. Un vent de révolte s'agite dans le Sanctuaire. L'impatience me gagne peu à peu comme à chaque fois que je sais que l'action est imminente. Et cette fois-ci, c'est particulier. Je crains que l'affrontement ne me passe sous le nez. Après tout, je suis l'un des gardiens d'une des dernières maisons… 

Je fais des allées et venues dans mon temple et à chaque fois que mes pieds foulent les dernières dalles de la demeure du Scorpion, je lève les yeux vers toi, comme un rituel, vérifiant que tu es toujours là, les cheveux dans le vent, le regard rivé en contrebas. Tu surveilles la progression des chevaliers de bronze comme la femme du marin guette le retour de son aimé qui a fait naufrage, ne voulant admettre qu'elle ne reverra jamais surgir à la lueur du phare, le bateau qui a sombré.

Hyoga est mort. Tu me l'as annoncé toi-même. Mais malgré la distance, je peux lire un espoir dans tes yeux. Et cela m'attriste.

Tes grands yeux marine. Tes grands yeux de félin qui parlent souvent pour toi. Tu n'es pas très bavard, Camus, et pourtant, moi qui suis l'exact opposé de toi, j'ai appris à t'aimer. J'apprécie désormais tes silences comme tu tolères mon bavardage incessant.

Nous sommes si différents et en fin de compte complémentaires. Nous sommes frères dans la solitude qui est notre lot à tous, nous, les chevaliers d'or. Nous nous sommes trouvés. J'ai toujours pensé que ta solitude était choisie alors que je subissais la mienne. Aujourd'hui, quand je vois comme tu t'inquiètes pour lui, je réalise que peut-être tu ne fuis pas les gens par goût mais par peur de t'attacher à eux.

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers toi. Tu me domines de toute ta hauteur et malgré mon armure, je me sens soudain petit et misérable comparé à toi, noble chevalier du Verseau. Comme depuis le moment où tu es arrivé sur ce promontoire, tu peux me voir mais tu m'ignores. 

Ta cape vole dans le vent du même mouvement que tes cheveux indigo. Tu ne bouges pas. Contrairement à moi, tu peux rester immobile durant des heures comme un fauve à l'affût.

Ton beau visage aux traits délicats reste figé en ce masque inexpressif qui constitue le seul visage que beaucoup te connaissent. Moi je t'ai déjà vu sourire, Camus. Des sourires qui m'étaient uniquement adressés et qui ont fait fondre mon cœur de Scorpion que je croyais dur et sec.

Tu es beau, tu es puissant Camus. Et si tous s'inclinent sur ton passage, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que pour moi. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de chevaliers des classes inférieures t'admirent. Tu imposes le respect par ta prestance, ta noblesse, ta classe, ton calme, ton sérieux, ta sagesse, ta froideur et ton élégance alors que mon cynisme, mon ironie et la légende sombre qui m'entoure terrorisent les apprentis.

J'ai une réputation de tueur, tu passes pour un aristocrate. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tué plus d'adversaires que toi. Peut-être est-ce juste parce que tu fais rarement couler le sang ?

Mon destin est lié à cette couleur rouge sombre, le tien est d'être un être froid, une créature de glace. Je puise ma force dans mes pulsions de mort, violentes et destructrices mais je ne suis pas moins morbide que toi, en fin de compte.

Es-tu vraiment vivant Camus ? Toi qui te tiens droit et immobile dans le vent qui souffle sur le Sanctuaire à tel point qu'une personne qui arriverait ici te prendrait certainement pour une statue ?

Tu t'es efforcé de ressembler à ton modèle, les glaciers éternels de Sibérie. Tu t'es entraîné à ne plus rien ressentir. Pourtant, je me demande parfois si tu y parviens totalement.

Tu avais l'air si triste en passant dans ma maison il y a quelques heures… J'ai senti la tristesse dans ton cosmos lorsque je t'ai croisé et tes yeux étaient d'un bleu inhabituel. Mais si tu as pleuré, tu ne l'as pas fait devant moi.

Peut-être que je pourrais aller te consoler de la mort de ton cher disciple tout à l'heure ? Peut-être que comme à chaque fois que tu es mélancolique, tu auras besoin de ma présence. Tu ne te confies jamais, tu ne me fais jamais part de ce que tu ressens mais tu as besoin de moi, et ça me suffit. Tu es si fier… Tu ne me laisseras sûrement pas te voir comme ça. 

Trop fier et arrogant chevalier des glaces ! Pourquoi ai-je envie de ton affection alors que tu ne peux visiblement pas en donner ? Tu m'attires, tu me fascines. Je veux être ton unique. La seule personne qui compte pour toi. J'espère, je soupçonne que sous la glace, ta poitrine renferme un cœur, une âme sensible, un trésor exceptionnel qui ne se dévoilera que pour aimer éternellement. La personne à qui tu offriras ton cœur sera bien chanceuse, chevalier du Verseau. J'aimerai être cette personne…

Tous les chevaliers d'or aux personnalités complexes qui vont se battrent, restent un mystère. Mais toi, dont je suis le plus proche ami, tu es de loin le plus énigmatique. Même pour moi.

Nous ne nous comprenons visiblement pas mais est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? Tant que nous aimons rester l'un avec l'autre… Tu es trop sage et moi pas assez. A nous deux, cela fait un bon équilibre et en ta présence, c'est comme si mon énergie négative, mes pulsions étaient absorbées. En retour, je te donne un peu de mon audace, toi qui es si réfléchi.

Je réfléchis sur notre amitié depuis tout à l'heure mais toi, penses-tu à moi ? 

J'en doute. Tu as l'air tellement absorbé par la bataille…

Je te trouve beau. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir d'aller te rejoindre. J'ai envie de caresser tes cheveux sombre comme le fait le vent.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire Camus ?

Plus je te regarde, plus je te trouve magnifique et mon cœur devient douloureux. Tu es figé dans cette expression parfaite et si tes soyeux cheveux indigo ne flottaient pas majestueusement dans le vent, je me demanderai si tu n'es pas fait de marbre. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Tes yeux sont inquiets. Comme j'aimerai te réconforter ! 

Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi rien qu'un instant !

Nous sommes tous dans cette attente angoissante et insupportable. 

Quelque chose ne va pas.

La mort de Shaka m'a fait un choc. Que s'est-il passé ? Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui est en train de se dérouler.

Pourtant, j'observe. Tous mes sens sont en éveil. Mais ma concentration n'est pas parfaite.

Ah Milo ! Pourquoi t'agites-tu ainsi ? J'ai l'impression que tes démons intérieurs te torturent.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un œil à Milo qui déambule dans son temple en contrebas.

Ses boucles bleues volent de façon anarchique dans le vent qui s'est levé sur le Sanctuaire. Son armure brille de mille feux et si nous n'étions pas du même bord, je le trouverais terrifiant. Beau et terrifiant. Parce qu'il est l'opposé de moi-même, parce qu'il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, je le trouve incontrôlable. Impulsif et fier Milo ! Tu attends comme moi la bataille mais je devine que si j'éprouve de l'appréhension, tu espères prendre par à ce combat.

Il me tourne à nouveau le dos et je l'observe qui marche d'un pas nonchalant entre les colonnes. Il garde la tête bien droite et la couleur vive de ses cheveux, tout comme son regard perçant qui vous fige en une seconde, lui donne une allure incroyable qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Il va se retourner. Sa cape qui flotte derrière lui fait un élégant mouvement circulaire. Je détourne le regard pour qu'il ne me surprenne pas en train de l'admirer.

Mon ami… Pourquoi me troubles-tu tant ?

FIN 


End file.
